From U.S. Pat. No. 7,340,895 B2 a generic exhaust gas turbocharger is known, wherein an adjusting device, particularly a pressure box for adjusting a waste gate valve is screwed to a console of a housing of the exhaust gas turbocharger.
Disadvantageous with the known prior art is that upon replacement of the adjusting device, elaborate and thus expensive readjustment of the adjusting device to be newly attached is often required in order to guarantee its ease of operation and thus functional security.